1. Technical Field
The present application is directed generally to methods and systems for personal authentication, in particular, to methods and systems for personal authentication using radio frequency identification (RFID) devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As technological advances continue to progress, sophisticated security measures are needed. Personal authentication systems available in the prior art pose several problems. RFID systems may be vulnerable to unauthorized access if a third party uses an RFID reader to attempt to obtain information. If the RFID tag is a WORM (Write Once, Read Many) or a read-only tag, then if an unauthorized third party accesses the information on the tag, the security provided by the tag is breached and the tag must be replaced. Additionally, existing RFID system may not provide notification to the RFID holder if or when the RFID tag is being read.
Existing biometric authentication systems may provide higher security than some available RFID systems. However, incorporating a person's body in the authentication system increases the possibility of bodily harm.